


war of hearts

by AUWriter1



Series: rina songfic [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: ”I love you”He whispered softly.”Don’t play with my heart Ricky?”She cried.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina songfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631128
Kudos: 19





	war of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Rina nation here's another Rina piece inspired by another song. War of Hearts by Ruelle is the Rina anthem for me and I am waiting for someone to make a fanvid for them using this song until someone does here's a fanfic piece inspired by it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I know its short.

**_War of Hearts_ **

  
_**Come to me in the night hours, I’ll will wait for you?** _

  
At night, the balcony at her place was his escape. She sat down with him as they each talked about the troubles that plagued both of their lives and laughed those troubles away. He didn’t understand why it was so easy to let himself go when around her. When he had someone already to tell these things too but with her everything felt different. 

_**And I can’t sleep,** _  
_**cause thoughts devour,** _  
_**thoughts of you consume.** _

  
Ever since homecoming night, he laid awake thinking of her kiss against his cheek, the ghost of it plaguing his waking thoughts. She changed his reality that night and he still couldn’t process it. He looked at everything in a new light and found truths that his own heart couldn't deny. 

  
_**I can’t help, but love you** _  
_**Even though I try not to.** _  
_**I can’t help, but want you** _  
_**I know that I’d die without you** _

  
Being around her was like a drug and he was addicted to her. Afraid he was for his own feelings for her but seeing that smile of hers being flashed for someone new and not for him anymore, broke something within him. The realization of it all touched him. 

  
_**Stay with me** _  
_**a little longer** _  
_**I will wait for you** _

This was his own doing he knew. He couldn’t allow his deep hidden feelings overshadow her happiness. Even though it hurts seeing her with someone else that wasn’t him, he wanted her to still know that he’ll always be there for her….waiting 

  
_**Shadows creep** _  
_**And wants grow stronger** _  
_**Deeper than the truth** _

That night when she cried in his arms on their balcony, his heart tore in two as she voiced her sorrow of never holding onto love. He couldn’t bear to hear her put herself down or cry over that guy that never deserved her in the first place. 

”Why doesn't no one love me?.”Her voice breaking. 

He held her face gently, wiping the tears from her warm brown eyes. The mood around them shifted. He held her gaze admiring how she looked under the moonlight. Her brown curls framing her face like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. 

”I _love_ you”He whispered softly. 

”Don’t play with my heart Ricky?”She cried. 

” You deserve to be loved Gina. I can't help that I'm in love with you”Conviction in his voice. 

She stared at him unblinking until she closed the distance between them with a kiss. A kiss that opened up a new beginning for them. A beginning that both of them were scared to start. A love story of a lifetime. 


End file.
